No one to Trust No one to Love Forever Alone
by MythoBoy
Summary: Who comes to Josh's aid when he is in a depressive state? Well the one person who truly cares for him, that who.


_No one to Trust. No one to Love. Forever Alone_

**A/N: So here is my little one-shot you guys. I had the idea when I read the one Josh/Mars story in the fandom and when I read some other romantic things. and so I came up with this. I tried my best to make them good character but I don' now. Just try and enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled my knees to my chest as hot wet tears streamed down my face. I was sitting on my bed, wondering, worrying, crying.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

I always trusted people and then they shove my trust back in my face. Betraying, leaving me.

Nicholas had done that, so had Perenelle, and even Scatty. They'd all said everything would be ok. They all said they'd be there, that we were strong and that we'd survive.

But they'd lied, and now, Sophie was dead, consumed by the Witches memories, her brain couldn't take it, she had a seizure, slipped into a coma, and died two months later.

Mars had even Awakened me before the memories had consumed her, granting my wish of being able to be closer to Sophie again. But now...she's dead and were farther apart than we ever were. And me? I'm as alone as I'll ever be. With no one to trust, no one to love. Forever alone.

I choked again as a sob racked my body, laying my head on my knees, my body shaking.

When suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around waist, the bed dipped and I was pulled backwards into a strong and firm chest.

I gasped. Not only out of surprise, but the sudden longing and comfortable warmth I felt.

"Ssh, its ok Josh." a strong and comforting voice said.

I looked up to see a man, with a handsomely strong and youthful face. He looked to be in his thirties and his bulging muscles and chiseled face were unforgettable.

"Mars?" I whispered in disbelief.

He smiled down at me, and as I looked into his eyes I noticed they weren't burning flames in them, but normal human eyes with an orangeish golden color. Though there was an emotion burning within them that I couldn't identify.

"Hey Josh." He said as he rubbed my back. "Everythings going to be ok."

"W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"I'm here to help.:

"W-why?" I asked untrusting,

"Because, Josh, you mean a lot to me and I can't bear to see you hurt."

"I-I-why?" I didn't know what to say, was he being truthful? Or did he have a hidden agenda, like everyone else

"Trust me Josh, I do car about you." he whispers in your ear.

You release a choked out sob as you cling to his tight black shirt. You don't know what to think, to feel. He sounds so sincere and truthful all in one small sentence. You can't bear to take the risk and be hurt again, so you ask..

'Why Mars? Why?" you sob into his chest.

He turn me over and gently lays me down on the bed, hovering over me.

I looked up into his eyes as he stared directly into mine, mesmerizing me, making my breath catch in my eyes as I focused on the next words that he spoke.

"Because you've enchanted me Josh, you've stolen my heart and I have fallen hard for you, the first humani that I have ever loved."

Love? He said loved? You whimper as tears stream down your face once again. He said that he loves you.

He gently wipes them away with his thumbs and leans breath mingling, our lips only a centimeter away.

He smiles down at me lovingly. "I love you Josh. I really do." He whispers with honest emotion in his voice.

And thats when he brings his lips to mine.

Our lips connect with a fiery and electrical sensation. I whimper and groan as pleasure overwhelms me, I hold onto Mars for dear life, not wanting this ever end. Its amazing, its beautiful.

Mars eventually breaks the kiss, both of us gasping for air.

He smiles down at me again, with more love in his smiles and his eyes, if thats even possible. "From the goofy smile plastered on your face, I'd say you enjoyed it."

I blushed and nodded happily.

'I'm glad." he says, laying down next to me and pulling me to his chest.

I released a sigh of content as I snuggled closer to him, the warmth radiating off of him a delicious and new comfort.

He caressed my head, as I drifted off into sleep.

"Sleep my sweet innocent Josh." he whispered in my ear, holding me tightly, I smiled as I fell asleep in the arms of the one person that does love me.

* * *

"You'll never be alone." Mars whispers kissing the top of a sleeping Josh's head. As he holds Josh in a tight embrace, promising to never leave him. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so that was it. I hope you guys liked it and thought it was cute. Do you guys think I should add another chapter? What do you think? Also please Review, Flames and constructive criticism accepted. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Sincerely,**

**MythoBoy**


End file.
